


Fibonacci ~수학~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [6]
Category: EXO (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Family, Mathematics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun harus memecahkan serangkaian teka-teki atau orang tuanya akan pergi--dari dunia ini.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Start!

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

Baekhyun, seorang siswa kelas 2 SMP, melempar sepatunya sembarangan di halaman rumahnya. Temannya mengajak main _game_ baru, jadi dia harus lekas berganti pakaian dan pergi lagi ke rumah Chanyeol, temannya yang mengajak main _game_ itu. Ibunya, jelas, akan marah lagi, tetapi apa pedulinya? Toh ia sudah sering dimarahi atas alasan yang sama.

Namun, siang itu, Baekhyun menerima teguran yang lebih keras.

Ketika Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, ia terpaku.

Ada pecahan piring beberapa sentimeter dari kaki Baekhyun yang, untungnya, masih terbalut kaus kaki, sehingga tak terluka oleh runcingnya keramik. Taplak meja tamu seperti habis diseret, kusut-masai. Vas bunga di atasnya terguling. Bantal sofa robek, isinya terburai tak karuan. Foto keluarga yang semula di dinding tergeletak di lantai, piguranya patah. Gagang telepon tergantung dari mejanya, seolah dijatuhkan.

Yang paling mengerikan dari semua kekacauan itu adalah tulisan di partisi putih pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang televisi. Baekhyun sampai gemetar hanya karena membacanya. Anak berambut ikal itu pucat pasi, tasnya merosot dari bahunya yang turun.

Baekhyun pikir ia harus telepon polisi. Ya, bisa apa anak kecil sepertinya dalam situasi macam ini? Dengan jantung berdenyut cepat tak teratur, Baekhyun berjalan menuju gagang telepon yang tergantung.

Benda itu berdering duluan sebelum Baekhyun memencet nomor polisi.

“Ha-halo?” Suara Baekhyun tak ubahnya suara kakek-kakek di cuaca bersalju: bergetar dan pelan.

“Hahaha, Nak, kau sudah baca pesanku?”

Siapapun si penelepon ini, pastilah ia biang keladi kekacauan di rumah Baekhyun. Tawa psikopatnya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

“Su-sudah.... _Ahjussi_ ini siapa? Mana _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ku?”

“Cari saja sendiri!” Si penelepon mengatakan itu seolah bermain dengan Baekhyun, “Oh ya, Nak, ada yang mau kusampaikan: _jangan sekali-sekali menelepon polisi_. Kecuali kau mau lihat kepala meledak!”

Kepala meledak?

Baekhyun mendengar kemerosok di telepon yang mendadak berubah menjadi suara yang dikenalnya.

“Baekhyun, jangan dengarkan dia! Lapor polisi, Baek sayang, _Eomma—“_

Dor!

Lutut Baekhyun menumbuk lantai.

Ada pistol meletus di sisi lain telepon.

Sebelum _ibunya_ selesai bicara.

“Hu...” Air mata menuruni pipi Baekhyun, “Hu... hu... _Eomma_....”

“Tangismu sangat menyedihkan, Nak. Yah, teruslah menangis, aku menyukai tangis bocah. Sebentar lagi giliran ayahmu; mau dengar kepalanya pecah?”

“Jangaaan!!! _Ahjussi,_ jangan tembak _Appa_ , kumohon!!!” jerit Baekhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

“Nah, nah. Aku ingin bermain dulu denganmu, kalau begitu. Temui aku di tempat yang tertera di pesanku, Nak. Ingat, _jangan lapor polisi_ , oke? Sampai ketemu!”

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak. 

Baekhyun beringsut, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding terdekat. Matanya lekat ke partisi di hadapannya yang sudah ternoda cat merah.

Tangisnya pecah.

“Aku tak mengerti arti pesan ini.... _Appa, Eomma...._ Di mana aku harus mencari kalian?”

* * *

 

_‘Y0U D1DN’T EXIST AT 1ST, BAEK. THEN KYUHYUN & JOOHYUN KI2SED 3ACH OTHER, MAKING YOU REAL!*’_

_Temukan orang tuamu di rumah bernomor *._

* * *

 

**FIBONACCI**

**~** **수학** **~**

**“Solve the secret code.”**

 


	2. Book Cover

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byun kkaebsong satu ini kyknya g pernah bisa besar ya. mukanya kyk anak smp...


	3. Neither Arithmetic nor Geometric: Dad’s Question

* * *

* * *

 

_Making a day feel like a minute_

_With you, I’m the main character of a movie_

**(EXO – What is Love)**

* * *

 

Telepon di ruang tamu tidak bisa digunakan untuk menelepon polisi, tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada jalan keluar. Baekhyun menggunakan telepon itu untuk menghubungi dua teman dekatnya, tidak terlalu berharap mereka bisa membantu untuk memecahkan kode macam ini, tetapi dengan adanya teman, setidaknya Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang.

Dua kawan Baekhyun datang secepat satu, dua, tiga.

“Apa yang terja—whoa.”

Belum sempat bertanya macam-macam, dua teman Baekhyun—Chanyeol dan Jongdae—sudah mendapatkan jawaban. _Pastilah terjadi kekacauan besar di sini sebelum aku datang,_ begitu pikir mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh pada dua temannya sambil menangis tersedu. “Yeol, Jongdae, bagaimana ini... _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ diculik... dan, dan aku harus memecahkan kode di dinding untuk bisa menemukan mereka...”

Dalam langkah lambat-lambat, Chanyeol dan Jongdae menghampiri kawan mereka yang hancur itu. Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengamati sekeliling, menebak-nebak ‘kekacauan besar’ macam apa yang mungkin terjadi sebelum kedatangannya. Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius, “Kita lapor polisi saja—“

“Jangan!!!” sahut Baekhyun, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia berteriak, “Penculik itu sudah menembak _Eomma_ tadi... Dia akan membunuh mereka berdua kalau kita sampai lapor polisi...”

“Lalu bagaimana? Kita cuma anak SMP; kita tidak akan bisa meringkus penjahat itu hanya bertiga saja!” timpal Chanyeol.

“Lagipula, penjahat itu meninggalkan kode aneh yang hanya bisa dipecahkan polisi. Kita harus minta bantuan, Baek.” Jongdae menatap partisi yang sudah dicoreti oleh si penculik. Baekhyun ikut menatap ke arah itu dengan mata sembabnya.

Apa boleh buat?

Memang kunci awal untuk menemukan orang tuanya hanya dengan memecahkan kode ini _sendiri._

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan berjalan menuju partisi yang ternoda cat merah. Ia terdiam di depan partisi itu, berpikir keras, membaca tulisan mengerikan itu berkali-kali.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

Chanyeol dan Jongdae bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas pasrah. Mereka tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun meminta bantuan pihak berwajib jika ia tidak mau. Selain itu, mereka tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika orang tua Baekhyun mati gara-gara mereka memanggil polisi.

“Baiklah,” Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun, memandang partisi, “Ini bahasa Inggris, ya? Hm... apa kita perlu mengartikan ini dulu? Tapi aku tak bisa bahasa Inggris...”

“Aku juga tak bisa...” Jongdae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Hening menggantung. Chanyeol dan Jongdae masih berkutat dengan bahasa Inggris pada kalimat itu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak. Mata sipitnya langsung terarah pada angka-angka yang terselip dalam kalimat petunjuk.

_Y0U D1DN’T EXIST AT 1ST, BAEK. THEN KYUHYUN & SEOHYUN KI2SED 3ACH OTHER, MAKING YOU REAL!*_

_Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan rangkaian ini...,_ batin Baekhyun. Otaknya yang biasanya sibuk mencari bahan lelucon itu kini sibuk mengingat beberapa pola deret.

Sayang, pikiran Baekhyun sedang terlalu kalut untuk berpikir. Bayang-bayang ayah dan ibunya yang terluka senantiasa menghampiri dan mengacaukan ingatannya. Setelah lima belas menit merenungkan deret itu, Baekhyun menyerah dan menangis lagi.

“Waa, aku tidak mengerti... Deret apa ini... _Appa, Eomma,_ jangan tinggalkan aku...”

“Hei, hei, jangan cengeng! Laki-laki macam apa kau yang semudah itu menangis?” Chanyeol meninju pelan lengan Baekhyun. Yang dipukul menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghentikan tangis, tetapi gagal. Ia masih sesenggukan, bahunya naik-turun dan seluruh wajahnya basah. Secara keseluruhan: menyedihkan. Chanyeol yang semula agak kesal jadi luluh juga.

“Barangkali... pikiranmu jadi kacau karena belum makan siang.”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku memikirkan makan siang kalau _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang dalam bahaya, Yeol? Duh!” Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya, tak habis pikir pada Chanyeol yang sempat-sempatnya membicarakan makanan.

“Chanyeol benar; kau mungkin lapar, jadi tidak bisa berpikir. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu?” Jongdae menyeret Baekhyun ke dapur, ruangan yang ‘selamat’ dari amukan si penculik. Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak melawan; akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa ia memang sangat lapar.

Di dapur, Chanyeol menuangkan air untuk Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongdae membuka kulkas, mencarikannya makanan. Mereka benar-benar melayani Baekhyun; di waktu-waktu lain, Baekhyun pasti senang sekali diperlakukan begini, tetapi tidak sekarang, saat otaknya sedang diterjang badai.

“Di kulkasmu cuma ada ini,” Jongdae meletakkan sepiring kecil kuestroberi, “Karena aku tak bisa masak, makan saja apa yang ada.”

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. “Terima kasih.” ucapnya seraya memotong kue stroberi itu dengan garpu.

1, 1, 2, 3.

 _Jika selisih antara satu suku dengan suku selanjutnya dalam deret ini adalah satu, kenapa ada dua suku bernilai 1 berturut-turut?,_ pikir Baekhyun saat menyuapkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

“Tadi kau bilang deret?” Chanyeol memecah keheningan, “Deret yang kau maksud itu seperti yang ada di pelajaran matematika? Tapi tadi kami hanya melihat kalimat bahasa Inggris.”

“Apa kalian tidak menemukan hal yang ganjil pada kalimat itu? Padahal jelas, di situ ada angka-angka yang terselip,” jawab Baekhyun di sela kunyahan, “1, 1, 2, 3. Itu sebuah deret. Tanda bintang di akhir petunjuk adalah suku berikutnya dari deret itu, tetapi aku tidak ingat polanya.”

Jongdae baru ingat bahwa beberapa huruf dalam kalimat di partisi berbentuk aneh. Seperti ‘I’ yang ternyata ‘1’, ‘E’ yang ternyata ‘3’, dan sebagainya. “Benar juga. Kami berdua terlalu terpaku mencari arti kalimat itu. Baiklah, sekarang tinggal mencari polanya saja, bukan?”

“Tidak semudah itu,” Baekhyun menggeleng, “Beda dari angka-angka itu berbeda, tidak seperti deret aritmetika atau geometri. 3 dengan 2 bedanya 1. 2 dengan 1 bedanya 1, tetapi 1 dengan 1?”

Kembali dua kawan Baekhyun terdiam.

* * *

 

“Aku pulang.”

Suara berat Kyuhyun memenuhi rumah, tetapi bunyi kardus kue yang dibawanya lebih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Bocah itu segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ayahnya dengan muka penuh harap. “Selamat datang! _Appa_ bawa kue, ya?”

Menggunakan satu telapak tangan, Kyuhyun menahan kepala anaknya yang siap menyerbu kotak kue. “Hoi, Pendek, jadi anak yang baik sedikit kenapa, sih? Bawakan tasku ke kamar, _kek_ , atau tanya ‘apa _Appa_ lelah?’ begitu. Datang-datang sudah tanya soal kue.”

Baekhyun _nyengir_ malu. “Iya, maafkan aku... _Appa_ lelah, ya? Biar kubawakan tasnya...”

“Nih,” Kyuhyun menyerahkan tasnya, “Aku potong dulu kuenya, lalu—“

“Tidak ada potong kue sebelum _Oppa_ mandi dan ganti baju,” potong Seohyun, sang nyonya rumah, seraya mengambil alih kardus di tangan Kyuhyun, “ _Heater_ nya masih rusak, tetapi aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi. Bajunya akan kutaruh di depan pintu nanti.”

“Yah... Seohyun- _ah_ , nanti kueku diambil Baek...”

“Jangan pelit-pelit sama anak sendiri, dong.”

Baekhyun tersenyum menang, tetapi Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan melenyapkan senyum itu. “Jangan sentuh kueku sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku nanti, Nak! Ini berkaitan dengan nilai matematikamu yang jatuh kemarin! Seohyun, aku serius soal ini; jaga kueku dan jangan izinkan Baek menyentuhnya!”

Ancaman Kyuhyun ini mengejutkan sang istri. Seohyun mengalihkan pandang pada Baekhyun—dan yang dipandang menelan ludah. “Benar itu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ujian matematikamu yang lalu pada _Eomma_?”

Sampai nanti, kue stroberi.

“A-anu, _Eomma..._ Itu... mm...”

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat merapikan kata-katanya, Seohyun telah mengulurkan tangan. “Mana hasil ujianmu? _Eomma_ mau lihat.”

Baekhyun melangkah gontai ke kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan angka 57 berwarna merah dari laci mejanya.

“Pantas saja _Appa_ marah,” Seohyun berdecak heran usai membaca lembar ujian Baekhyun, “Gurumu pasti sudah memberitahunya tentang ini. Menurut _Eomma,_ soalnya cukup mudah... Rata-rata nilai kelasmu pasti jauh lebih tinggi dari ini.”

Bocah stroberi yang sedang diceramahi terus tertunduk. “Mudah buat _Eomma_ dan _Appa._ Kalian berdua _‘kan_ guru matematika. _Eomma_ guru SMA dan _Appa_ dosen, bisa mengerjakan soal anak SMP sambil menutup mata. Tapi aku _‘kan_ tidak sepintar kalian.”

Seohyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Diam-diam, ia melakukan introspeksi diri; benarkah dia dan Kyuhyun kurang sering mengajari Baekhyun?

“Kamu saja yang kurang rajin,” Tahu-tahu, Kyuhyun muncul di ruang makan, selesai mandi dan berpakaian, “Aku tahu semalam kau main PSP lagi sekeluarnya aku dari kamarmu. Tidak heran nilaimu selalu di bawah enam puluh.”

Deg!

Pada malam sebelumnya, Baekhyun memang berisik saat bermain PSP. Kyuhyun menegurnya, tetapi setelah sang ayah keluar, Baekhyun bermain lagi, beranggapan Kyuhyun tak lagi mengawasi. Buku kerja siswa sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

“T-tidak, _Appa..._ Aku belajar, kok!” sangkal Baekhyun. Bohong besar. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak tahu pasti apakah putranya itu belajar atau tidak setelah ia tegur kemarin, tetapi dia punya satu cara cerdas untuk membuktikannya.

“Seohyun, ambilkan kueku yang tadi.”

Patuh, Seohyun mengeluarkan kue dari kulkas, mengirisnya jadi beberapa bagian, dan menyajikannya sepotong untuk Kyuhyun. Baekhyun sekali lagi menelan ludah saat ayahnya mulai menyantap kue yang lezat, tetapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masih terintimidasi oleh tatapan Kyuhyun. Si bocah SMP menjilati bibirnya sedikit, tampak sangat ingin ikut menikmati kue itu.

“Kau mau?”

Tawaran itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Kyuhyun.

“Mau, mau!” Baekhyun meraih-raih ke depan, tetapi Kyuhyun malah menjauhkan piring kuenya.

“Jika kau berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, maka kau boleh mendapatkan kue ini. Seandainya benar kau belajar, kau akan dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan mudah.”

Wajah cerah Baekhyun seketika digelayuti mendung. Kyuhyun mungkin menyiapkan suatu soal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Mungkin juga soal itu tidak pernah diajarkan cara menyelesaikannya di sekolah. Gawat.

“0, 1, 1, 2, 3. Sebutkan nama deret ini, bagaimana pola pengulangannya, dan berapa nilai suku kedelapannya.”

 _Mati aku,_ batin Baekhyun. Gerigi besi di otaknya berputar cepat. “0, 1, 2...” ulangnya, yang segera diralat Kyuhyun. “Bukan ‘0, 1, 2...’, tetapi ‘0, 1, 1, 2, 3’. Ambil kertas dan catat soalku. Kau boleh mencari jawabannya di buku. Jangan minta bantuan teman. Ke sini lagi kalau sudah selesai dan kau akan dapat kuemu—tetapi jawabanmu harus benar.”

“Tidak boleh tanya teman?” Baekhyun cepat melancarkan serangan _aegyo_ pada Seohyun, “ _Eomma...”_

Trik ini gagal karena Kyuhyun menarik sang istri ke sisinya. “ _Eomma_ milik _Appa_ , tidak boleh ditanya juga. Cari jawabannya sendiri!”

Sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang disisipi kata cinta implisit ini, Seohyun buru-buru menghalau anak semata wayangnya pergi. “Sudahlah, belajar lagi sana. Baca buku teksmu dengan baik supaya dapat kue.”

Apa boleh buat? Baekhyun ingin makan kue itu secepatnya, maka ia harus menemukan jawaban pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan cepat pula. Ia berlari ke kamar, mencabut selembar kertas dari _notes_ kecilnya, dan menulis pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelum lupa. Kemudian, ia menelusuri tas sekolahnya untuk mencari buku teks matematika.

“Ketemu!” Baekhyun membentangkan buku teksnya di atas meja, bab deret. Dengan sangat hati-hati, dipelajarinya tiap subbab yang mungkin mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Deret aritmetika... bukan. Ia terganjal pada beda suku kedua dan ketiga yang tidak sama dengan beda antar suku yang lainnya. Geometri... ah, mana mungkin? Suku pertamanya sudah 0, dikali bilangan rasional manapun tidak mungkin berubah jadi 1.

Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun menemukan satu subbab.

Beberapa deret tambahan.

Ada deret-deret tambahan yang tidak mengikuti kaidah deret aritmetika ataupun geometri. Dalam buku, tertulis deret bilangan prima, deret bilangan biner, dan beberapa deret lain, tetapi tidak ada yang sesuai dengan deret Kyuhyun.

Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun menyerah. Kue itu tidak akan jadi miliknya karena ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk. Mendengus kecewa, si bocah stroberi mengeluarkan buku PR matematikanya dari tas.

 _Bukunya sudah terlanjur kukeluarkan. Sekalian mengerjakan PR, deh. Daripada aku terus kepikiran sama_ kue _stroberi itu..._

Ketika Baekhyun membuka buku PR-nya, entah bagaimana ia mengingat sebuah catatan di bukunya yang lain.

“Oh, iya! Aku tahu deret itu!”

* * *

 

“Kau tahu?!” Jongdae dan Chanyeol memekik tak percaya. Baekhyun kini tersenyum lega. Kue di piringnya telah tandas dan otaknya mendapat cukup suplai untuk berpikir maksimal.

“Ya! Ayo, kita baca petunjuk di partisi itu sekali lagi, dan aku akan menunjukkan pemecahannya pada kalian!”

Tiga sekawan itu melesat ke ruang tamu, membaca petunjuk di partisi. Senyum Baekhyun makin mengembang. Benar dugaannya. Deret itu bukan hanya 1, 1, 2, 3, tetapi ada angka nol pada kata ‘Y0U’ yang menyerupai O. Satu angka ini makin menguatkan dugaan Baekhyun bahwa...

“Ini adalah deret Fibonacci!”

* * *

 

“ _Appa, Appa_!”

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang dari tugas akhir mahasiswa yang sedang dikoreksinya ke putranya yang tidak tumbuh-tumbuh. Dua alis pria ikal itu terangkat, bertanya ‘ada apa’ tanpa sepatah kata. Bibir Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum segi empat yang lucu, lalu menunjukkan kertas hasil pekerjaannya.

“Deret tadi adalah deret Fibonacci. Polanya adalah penjumlahan dua suku sebelumnya. Jadi, Suku keenam adalah 5, hasil penjumlahan suku keempat dan kelima. Suku ketujuh adalah 8,. Suku keenam dan ketujuh dijumlah menjadi suku kedelapan, yaitu 13,” Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, wajahnya sedikit ditengadahkan dengan gaya sok pintar, “Bagaimana? Aku benar-benar belajar, _‘kan_? Sekarang mana kue untukku?”

“Baguslah kau bisa menjawabnya, tetapi kuemu harus ditunda dulu.”

“Ha?!” Tentu saja Baekhyun protes, “Kenapa?! Aku sudah menjawab soal dari _Appa_ dengan benar, tetapi kenapa tidak dapat kue?”

“Itu karena sekarang waktunya makan malam.” jawab Seohyun, membungkam Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Ah, sudah jam setengah tujuh. Kalau ia makan kue, perutnya tidak akan cukup untuk masakan ibunya yang tidak kalah lezat dengan kue stroberi.

“Asyik, makaaan!!!”

Tapi baru saja Baekhyun akan keluar ruang kerja, Kyuhyun menarik bajunya dari belakang hingga ia hampir terjungkal.

“2, 9,5, 17, 24,5. Tentukan nilai suku ke-20, baru kau boleh makan.”

Baekhyun ternganga. “Tapi aku la—“

Kruyuuk...

_—par._

Seohyun terkikik. “Sudahlah, _Oppa,_ biar Baekhyun makan dulu. Otak orang lapar tidak akan mampu bekerja maksimal, bukan?”

“Heh,” Kyuhyun melepaskan baju anaknya yang langsung terjungkal ke depan (beruntung Seohyun ada di sana untuk menangkap Baekhyun), “Kalian berdua tidak seru.”

* * *

 

“Whoa, kupikir catatan yang diberikan Guru Shim itu tidak penting. Hebat, kau bisa mengingatnya gara-gara kue stroberi yang barusan kau makan.”

Kebanggaan karena pujian Chanyeol hanya bertahan sementara di hati Baekhyun. Ia tahu perjalanan masih panjang, maka terlalu cepat baginya untuk bersenang-senang.

“Kita harus mencari rumah nomor 5 di kompleks ini,” kata Baekhyun pada teman-temannya, “Petunjuk selanjutnya pasti ada di sana. Ayo!”

“Tunggu. Kita membutuhkan pensil dan kertas, siapa tahu petunjuk selanjutnya berhubungan dengan matematika lagi.” Jongdae berpendapat dan dua lainnya setuju. Mereka menyiapkan persenjataan dahsyat untuk melawan penculik: pensil, kertas, buku teks, dan catatan matematika. Setelah perbekalan lengkap, mereka bertiga melangkah dengan gagah menuju rumah nomor 5 dari kompleks itu—yang ternyata lumayan jauh (rumah Baekhyun adalah rumah nomor 46).

Sialnya, rumah nomor 5 itu...

“Bukankah _mansion_ ini adalah _mansion_ tempat Bangsawan Lee mati gantung diri 50 tahun lalu?”

Cerita Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun merinding, padahal ia dan dua kawannya belum lagi masuk ke rumah tua itu. Ya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae sudah sering melewati rumah besar-kosong-angker-legendaris ini, juga banyak mendengar berbagai versi kisah seram tentangnya, tetapi baru sadar bahwa _nomor rumah ini adalah 5_.

“Itu cuma karangan anak-anak perempuan di kelas kita. Kalaupun itu benar, kalian tidak akan menemukan hantu Bangsawan Lee yang bergentayangan di sini. Manusia takut hantu, tetapi hantu lebih takut lagi pada manusia.” ujar Jongdae meyakinkan. Baekhyun yang semula gemetar ketakutan kembali membusungkan dada. “Lagipula, di dalam rumah ini, ada petunjuk yang akan membawaku pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_... Aku harus berani demi menyelamatkan mereka!”

Dua teman Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kagum. Itu sebuah deklarasi penyemangat yang bagus.

Namun, deklarasi itu tertinggal di pintu pagar.

“Waaaa!!!”

Begitu masuk, Baekhyun tak hentinya berteriak sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

“Ish, Baek, jangan berisik!” Chanyeol memasukkan kelingking ke telinga kirinya, “Itu cuma sarang laba-laba!”

Yang baru ditegur terengah-engah, sibuk menyingkirkan benang-benang alami yang mengotori jaketnya. “Aku kaget...”

“Kau penakut sekali.” kekeh Jongdae saat membantu membersihkan rambut Baekhyun dari sarang laba-laba. Baekhyun tentu tersinggung dengan ini. “Iya, deh, mentang-mentang kau paling pemberani di sini...”

“Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud sombong, lho—aduh!”

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongdae tersandung sebuah kotak kayu di tengah lorong panjang yang sedang mereka susuri. Dua temannya cepat menolongnya berdiri. “Jangan ceroboh, Jongdae. Bisa saja tempat ini ada jebakannya kalau kau salah melangkah. Seperti yang ada di film-film.” nasihat Chanyeol. Jongdae mengusap-usap tulang keringnya sambil meringis. “Kotak kayu itu kecil sekali, jadi tidak kelihatan. Kenapa juga ada kotak di situ?”

Baekhyun mengambil kotak kayu yang membuat Jongdae tersandung. Ternyata, di satu sisi kotak itu, ada sebuah tombol besar. Di bawah tombol itu, terdapat tulisan ‘tekan ini’.

“Memangnya ini apa, ya?”

Chanyeol dan Jongdae terbelalak. Baekhyun akan menekan tombol aneh itu!

“Baek, jangan dite—“

Pip.

BRAK!!!

* * *

 

Hari ini, Kim Jongjin kedatangan seorang—salah, sepasang—tamu istimewa di kafenya. Tamu itu datang tepat setelah Jongjin menghidangkan kopi untuk seorang pelanggan (yang tentunya sudah dihias dengan _latte art_ buatannya).

“Yo, Jongjin- _ah_! Kafemu ramai seperti biasa.”

“Suara ini...” Jongjin menoleh dengan senyum dimanis-maniskan, “Berapa kali kubilang, aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Panggil aku _hyeong_!”

“Jongjin- _ah,_ aku sudah memesan tempat sehari sebelumnya, tetapi kelihatannya tidak ada tempat kosong untukku, ya?” Tamu ikal Jongjin—Kyuhyun—mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, mengabaikan kekesalan implisit Jongjin yang ingin dipanggil _hyeong._ Seohyun menyikut punggung suaminya, berbisik, “ _Oppa,_ sopan sedikit... Sudah bagus dia menyewakan tempat untuk kita,” –lalu membungkuk dalam pada Jongjin—, “Maafkan suamiku, Jongjin- _ssi..._ Dia ini sulit dinasihati...”

“Tak masalah, Seohyun- _ssi._ Saya terbiasa menghadapi mulutnya itu,” Jongjin tertawa, kali ini tulus, “Anda cantik seperti biasa.”

Malu-malu, Seohyun berterima kasih dan membungkuk sekali lagi. Kyuhyun jelas kurang suka dengan kalimat Jongjin yang terakhir. Ia menggandeng tangan Seohyun dan berucap, “Mohon maaf, Tuan Barista, meski dia kelihatan seperti gadis muda, dia sudah punya satu anak denganku, jadi permisi, di mana meja _kami_?”

Penegasan kata ‘kami’ oleh Kyuhyun menimbulkan kembali gelak Jongjin. “Senang mengerjaimu, Tuan Dosen. Nah, mari kuantarkan; meja Anda ada di lantai dua.”

Kyuhyun segera menggandeng Seohyun dan berjalan mengikuti Jongjin.

“Bukankah kalian berdua ini berniat kencan? Dari kejauhan, kalian terlihat seperti dua pekerja kantoran yang akan membicarakan urusan pekerjaan.” komentar Jongjin. Dasar pendapat ini adalah tas kerja ukuran sedang milik Kyuhyun yang biasa ia bawa untuk mengajar, juga pelipat hitam besar berisi banyak dokumen yang dibawa Seohyun.

“Yah, cara kencan kami _‘kan_ khas,” jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya; tangannya mengibas-ngibas menyuruh Jongjin pergi, “Dua _latte,_ susunya jangan terlalu banyak untukku. Sudah, sana.”

“ _Oppa_ , jangan seperti itu,” Sekali lagi, Seohyun memperingatkan, lalu membungkuk pada Jongjin dengan kikuk, “Maafkan kami dan terima kasih banyak, Jongjin- _ssi_.”

“Terima kasih kembali, Seohyun- _ssi_. Anda masih cantik.”

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Jongjin tertawa. Kyuhyun baru saja melempar segumpal tisu ke arahnya, tetapi gagal mengenai sasaran karena ia buru-buru menghindar.

“Orang itu... Sejak jadi barista, kelakuannya berubah. Sok manis.” Kyuhyun membuka tasnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal. Seohyun tampaknya cukup menikmati kecemburuan suaminya, tetapi ia mengesampingkan hal itu dan membuka pelipatnya, juga mengeluarkan buku agendanya dan sebatang pulpen.

“Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kemarin. Ini beberapa lembar kerja siswa bab deret yang berhasil kukumpulkan dari kamar Baekhyunie. Menurutku, ingatannya bagus; terbukti ia berhasil menerapkan beberapa rumus standar untuk menjawab soal tipe mudah. Akan tetapi, dia lemah dalam soal pengembangan, juga sering terjebak saat membaca soal cerita.” Seohyun menandai beberapa nomor soal yang mendukung pernyataannya.

“Artinya, kita harus memperkaya pengalamannya dengan soal pengembangan dan soal cerita,” Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah buku folio besar, “Coba ini. Aku menulis ulang beberapa soal dari berbagai macam buku soal SMP, tetapi sisanya aku buat sendiri. Periksalah, bagaimana menurutmu?”

Seohyun membuka buku folio itu dan menemukan lebih dari dua ratus soal matematika yang ditulis tangan oleh Kyuhyun. “Hebat, _Oppa_! Berapa lama kau menyiapkan ini?”

“Dari awal Baekhyunie memasuki bab deret.”

“Setahuku kau juga punya setumpuk tugas akhir mahasiswa yang harus kau koreksi.”

“Lalu? Daripada si pendek itu turun nilainya dan menjatuhkan mukaku di depan si setan Shim, lebih baik aku mengajarinya dengan soal-soal yang aku yakini kualitasnya.” Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

Seohyun tersenyum.

“Bukan karena dia anak satu-satunya yang sangat kau sayangi sebesar matematika?”

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah. “Tentu bukan, tetapi karena dia anak satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi sebesar _aku mencintaimu_.”

Pipi Seohyun merona, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, dan Seohyun mengalihkan perhatian.

“Kupikir soal ini terlalu sulit. Yang ini... bolehlah... sekali-kali Baekhyunie butuh mengerjakan soal yang kesulitannya di atas lembar kerja standar...”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nggak tau kenapa update fibonacci. aku udah terlalu terikat sama wp sehingga gak balik2 lagi, tapi skrg aku balik ke AO3 *dengan snow white dan ignition yg masih tersandung isu writer's block *ea.  
> just a random update. ide kadang datengnya sembarangan sih :p  
> ada yg tau soundtrack apa yg bagus buat FF ini? harus dari EXO, SJ, atau SNSD ya, kalau perlu lagu solonya para main cast di sini ^^  
> dan ini setting waktunya sengaja kubikin agak membingungkan karena kalau dijelasin mana flashback, mana masa sekarang dan masa depan, nanti terbongkar semuanya *meskipun mungkin ini kejahatan yg terlalu mudah ditebak ya


End file.
